Thermal Scope
The Thermal Scope is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. The Thermal scope assists in aiming by highlighting enemy heat signatures. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Thermal Scope can be unlocked for all assault rifles, sniper rifles, LMGs, and SMGs in multiplayer. It is unlocked by getting 20 kills while looking down an ACOG Scope. Campaign The Thermal Scope is used by Soap in "Cliffhanger". Thermal scopes are very useful in "Wolverines!" where enemies often use smoke grenades to hide themselves. Two M14 EBRs with thermal sights can be found on the roof of Nate's. Also, in "Loose Ends" one can obtain a WA2000 Thermal from a ghillie sniper or in the armory in the basement, and a F2000 Thermal can be taken from a ghillie sniper, regular Spetsnaz soldier, or in the mansion. There are also many PP-2000s and F2000s, and two Interventions, with thermal scopes during "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", primarily when the enemies are shielding themselves with smoke grenades and even a few before that. A glitched dual TMP with thermal scope can be found in the campaign (The scope cannot be used) Special Ops In Estate Takedown, players can find a F2000 and WA2000, both equipped with thermal scopes, since the mission was based on "Loose Ends". An M14 with said attachment is available in Body Count, as well as in Homeland Security. Various weapons are fitted with thermal optics in Wetwork and Armor Piercing, since both missions take place on the oil rig from "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday", and Armor Piercing also has a thermal-scoped Intervention in the initial area. The SCAR-H in Snatch and Grab, as well as Overwatch, allows an infrared point of view. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Thermal Scope features much more recoil and than the campaign and Special Ops version. When aiming down the sight, soldiers show up in solid white and everything else in a gray scale, unless they have the Cold-Blooded perk equipped, in which case they will show up in gray. However, teammates will show up white and will have flashing strobes on their bodies to make it known they are a friendly. Because it sees body temperature, the player using it can see enemy soldiers through smoke. The overall view through the sight is smaller than looking down a Sniper Scope or an ACOG Scope, but like a Sniper Scope, the player may steady their aim. This attachment doesn't work well on snowy maps as the snow will also show up white, (due to the small color gradient the developers used for the Thermal Scope having similar colors to the in-game snow's default color). It is sometimes recommended that players using thermal scopes on snowy maps do not seek out high locations, so as to better see enemies in buildings. It is advisable for players to fire in bursts while aiming down the sight, since muzzle flash also appears white. Thermal, along with the ACOG Scope, slightly magnifies the heads of enemies, making it easier to get headshots, thus making it a popular scope for people attempting for prestigious camouflage such as the Fall Camouflage. The Thermal Scope can be countered by the Cold-Blooded perk, but the player will not be completely invisible to the scope. The ordinarily white shape will simply appear in shades of gray, like the background. It should be noted that on snowy maps, the Cold-Blooded perk may make players more vulnerable to weapons with thermal scopes, as they would appear gray against the white snow. Gallery AK47 Thermal Scope MW2.png|An AK-47 with an un-camouflaged Thermal Scope. Urban Camouflage Intervention Thermal Sight MW2.png|An Intervention with the Thermal Scope, note the gun's camouflage is applied to the scope. Thermal.jpg|The view down the thermal scope, notice the white figures. no ADS emp.png|The Thermal Scope during an EMP. ADSemp.png|ADS via a thermal scope whilst during an EMP. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Thermal Scope returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and functions similarly to its Modern Warfare 2 equivalent. It also removes gun kick recoil, removing recoil on some weapons, such as L86 LSW. It is unlocked at Weapon Proficiency Level 19 for Sniper Rifles, Weapon Proficiency Level 26 for SMGs, Weapon Proficiency Level 27 for LMGs, and Weapon Proficiency Level 29 for Assault Rifles. It has a 2.4x zoom level when being aimed down, which is the same as the ACOG Scope, the Hybrid Sight with the magnifier on, and the AS50 standard zoom. As it was previously, the Thermal scope is capable of picking up targets not using Assassin through smoke produced from smoke grenades, as well as many other forms of visual hindrances caused by large explosions such as Predator Missiles. It is true however, that most dynamic environment is light, and therefore cannot be seen by the Thermal Scope. This renders that most non-static black objects are enemies with Assassin. Therefore, it is most effective on maps with dark color tones, such as Downturn or Lockdown. The Thermal Scope is also the only full-view scope for SMGs, LMGs, and Assault Rifles. The Kick Proficiency helps with the recoil caused by the Thermal Scope. Grip is also useful for the Thermal Scope when using the Attachments proficiency on Light Machine Guns. The Thermal Scope is notably useful on the L86 LSW and MK46 because it reduces their high recoil to virtually zero recoil. The Thermal Scope is most effective on burst-fire weapons, such as the ﻿M16A4 and the Type 95, because the recoil settles after each burst. Special Ops The Thermal Scope is used by the overwatch sniper in Invisible Threat, mounted on a SCAR-L along with a suppressor. The RSASS sniper rifle used by players in Resistance Movement has a Thermal Scope that lacks infrared overlay. Advantages The Thermal Scope will cut through smokescreen, rendering certain grenades useless, and highlights enemies without Assassin in white against a dark background. It also completely removes Gun Kick completely from all weapons, due to there being no gun model when ADS. Limitations The Thermal Scope has the limited zoom of an ACOG, thus sniper rifles may benefit from a full-zoom magnification. One must hold his breath, requiring Marksman to properly maximise its advantages, and Assassin renders certain enemies immune to this. The ADS penalty is greater than the HAMR, demanding Quickdraw to avoid users being caught dead in mid-aiming. Only some maps, especially those with poor colour tones, will allow users to emphasise its strengths. ACR 6.8 Thermal Scope 3rd person MW3.png|A third Person view of the Thermal Scope on an ACR 6.8. ACR 6.8 Thermal Scope MW3.png|A first Person view of the Thermal Scope on the ACR 6.8. UMP45_Thermal_Scope_MW3.png|The UMP45 with the Thermal Scope attached. RSASS Scope Resistance Movement MW3.png|RSASS with Thermal Scope in Resistance Movement without thermal overlay. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Thermal Scope returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Unlike in Modern Warfare 3, the scope highlights every player regardless of their team unless they have the Incog perk. Now it can only be equipped on sniper rifles, while other weapons use the Thermal Hybrid Scope instead. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Thermal Scope appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare under the simplified name Thermal. Unlike previous variants of the sight, the sight now operates in full color, showing enemies in red with a blue tint to the rest of the scope. It can be attached to assault rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles (except the Atlas 20mm), and to the Pytaek, Ameli and Crossbow. Thermal Overlay AW.png|Aiming with the Thermal Trivia General *In multiplayer, any weapon with a Thermal Scope can be steadied; in the campaign, the only weapons that can be steadied with Thermal Scopes are Sniper Rifles. *When looking through the Thermal Scope at a cracked but not broken window, the glass appears to be undamaged. *The Riot Shield has a heat signature if equipped by an enemy character, but if it is on the ground it will not show up on the Thermal Scope. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the level "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday," the helicopter pilots that extract the player from the oil rig do not glow on thermal sights. The same goes for anybody riding the other helicopters. *There are numbers on the side of the scope: 00748-IW. *Dunn's SCAR-H Thermal Scope has much lower recoil than the standard multiplayer Thermal Scope, and cannot be steadied. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments